Cooks' Guild
.]] The Cooks' Guild (also known as the Cooking Guild or the Chefs' Guild) is a three-story windmill that is west of Varrock, with a tiny wheat field behind it. Players can use a skills necklace to teleport just outside its entrance. The guild is marked on the world map with a "Cooking shop" icon ( ), a windmill icon ( ), a water source icon ( ), a range icon ( ), a bank icon ( ), and a dairy churn icon ( ). At one point, it was also marked with a brewery icon, despite the fact that no brewery has ever existed here. Jagex removed this some time later. To enter the guild, players need a Cooking level of 32 and must be wearing a chef's hat[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=1852 "Cooking - Extra Features", RuneScape Game Guide]. However, high-levelled players can wear the Varrock armour 3 instead of the chef's hat[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=135 "Varrock Achievement Diary", RuneScape Game Guide], and players with a Cooking level of 99 may enter the guild wearing their Cooking cape. Ground floor .]] On the ground floor, players will find the Head Chef, Romily Weaklax's pie stall, a sink, a flour bin, and a table with a chocolate bar on it. The Head Chef stops players who do not meet the requirements to enter the guild. If a player has 99 Cooking, he will sell them the Cooking Cape of Accomplishment[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2871 "Capes of Accomplishment", RuneScape Game Guide] for 99,000 coins. To the right, there is a small room with a bank and a range. This room was introduced with the Varrock Diary on 10 September 2007[http://news.runescape.com/newsitem.ws?id=906 "Achievement Diary - Varrock", RuneScape news archive - 2008-09-10]. Only players who are wearing the Varrock armour 3 (obtained by completing the hard tasks of the Varrock Diary) may use the room. First floor useful for making apple pies.]] The first floor contains two ranges and tables with pie dishes, cake tins, bowls, and two cooking apples. The millstones grind flour to be sent down the chute from the second floor. There is also a dairy churn here, which is the closest churn to a bank if the player has Varrock Armour 3. This floor is also very convenient for making apple pies, as all of the materials are close by. Because of this, the two apples are often "gone", so players have to wait for them to respawn (about 40 seconds) to be able to grab them. Second floor .]] The second floor is the highest in the guild. It contains a hopper, into which players can put grain (found in a field north of the guild) to make flour. There are respawns on the tables for grapes, an empty pot, a cooking apple, and a jug. This floor is mainly used to make flour, but is also popular with wine makers, as everything needed to make wine is available nearby. Trivia *After entering the Cook's Guild, players may remove their chef's hat if they want to. *At one point, the bank on the ground floor was available to non-members, but this was soon changed. Now the bank is only available to Members, as the Varrock Diary is Members-only. *The Cook's Guild previously required 40 cooking level to enter. *The banker's still wear the old uniforms (Violet) that bankers wore before the graphical update. *If you wear the Varrock armour 3 while entering the Cook's Guild, the Head Chef will say: "My word! A master explorer of Varrock! Come in, come in! You are more than welcome in here, my friend!" instead of the usual. References Category:Cooking Category:Guilds Category:Varrock